Last Chance At Love
by BelleChloe
Summary: These two are perfect for each other, but social cliques have been telling them otherwise. Will they ever come to their senses and fight for their love?
1. Letting Go and Moving On

The moonlight bounced off the lake, lighting up the darkened park. Silence filled the sweet, night air, crickets chirping being the only sound heard for miles. This was her favorite place to come and think. Somehow she always found some sort of clarity here. No matter how crazy things got in the real world, she always found her way back to sanity here.

A lonely musician crept up behind her, breaking the eternal silence. "Rachel?" he called, his tone filled with both surprise and confusion.

"What are you doing here, Chris?" the beautiful redhead questioned, not bothering to turn around to face him. "I thought I said we're done."

"I know you did," Chris replied, taking the empty seat next to her on the bench. "Does that mean we can't see each other at all?"

Rachel pulled her knees up to her chest, as the crisp night breeze blew their way. She removed the one ear phone from her ear, wrapping them around her iPod and tucking it in her hoodie pocket. "What's the point?" she asked, bringing her eyes to his. "It's over."

Chris took off his jacket and wrapped it around the slender girl next to him. "The point is, I love you." His baby blue eyes went soft as they locked with hers. "Why is that so wrong?" he asked, turning his body to completely face her.

Rachel looked down, breaking eye contact. "This wasn't supposed to be about that, Chris. We both agreed on no feelings and then," she paused, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, "you ruined it. You weren't supposed to fall in love. Not with me."

Chris shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "So what, I'm just supposed to forget about you? Because I can't do that, Rach." His arm extended toward her leg, his hand sliding up and down.

Rachel took in another heavy breath. "You have to. It's for the best," she nodded, trying hard to convince herself. It didn't matter if she loved him too. She could never be with the boy. She was apart of a world where Chris shouldn't exist. "Just go, Chris." Rachel removed his hand and placed it back in his lap. Chris immediately took her hand in his own, using his other hand to turn her chin towards him. "Rachel, I know that you care for me too. It's not just me that is feeling this way. Tell me I'm wrong."

Rachel locked her eyes on his, seeing him differently than she ever had before. There was a long silence between them, the two just gazing into each other's eyes. Finally the redhead opened her mouth, forcing out the words she so badly didn't want to say. "You're wrong, Chris. I don't feel the way you do." She took her hand out of his and stared back at the ground.

Chris nodded his head, pain taking over his chest. "Then I guess this is it. This is really going to end." Rachel brought her eyes back to his. "Something can't end if it never started," she shrugged.

They both stood, Rachel's green eyes glued on the ground. Chris took his jacket from her hands without saying a word. Rachel watched as the boy she loved walked away, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Tires screeched to a hault, as the pissed off musician pulled into _his_ parking space in Tree Hill High's parking lot. After the night he had, he didn't wanna be spoken to, touched, or even looked at. The blonde made his way into the building, head down, and went straight to his locker.

"Aww what's wrong, Keller? No ass last night?"

Chris quickly turned around, ready to tell this chick off til his eyes met Peyton Sawyer's. All of the anger suddenly left his body, confusion now taking over. _Why was Peyton Sawyer talking to him?_ She was the school's goddess and he was a nobody.

Rachel and Peyton weren't exactly the best of friends; they hated each other. The two were forced to be on the cheerleading squad together, both fighting to be head captain. After lots of deliberation, Peyton finally managed to take it away from Rachel. Peyton always seemed to get what she wanted, Rachel always coming second. This was why Rachel and Brooke had become so close lately. The two feeling as if Peyton couldn't give a shit about the two of them, as long as she got what she wanted.

"What do you want, Peyton?" Chris asked, leaning back against the lockers.

"Why the long, pouty face today, Keller?" The beautiful blonde questioned, dragging her fingers down the musician's lips and down his chest.

Chris's eyes watched her fingers run down his body, his hands grabbing hers as she reached the top of his jeans. "Seriously, Peyton. What do you want? You haven't said three words to me this whole semester and now you want to talk?"

Peyton propped her hands on her hips, acting offended. "What I can't talk to one of the hottest guys in school?" A smile graced her lips as she watched him raise his eyebrows. "Well, my sources tell me that you and Rachel aren't screwing around anymore so that means that you're available now."

Chris started to turn and walk off, when his eyes caught Rachel walking in with Lucas Scott. The two were laughing, Rachel clearly taking everything better than Chris was. The boy turned back to Peyton. "Your sources are right. She ended it. Whatever _it_ was."

Peyton shook her head as she watched Rachel and Lucas kept on walking. "Damn Keller, she didn't even look at you. And it looks like she found somebody new to _play_ with." The blonde pouted her lip, swaying from side to side.

Chris watched the duo pass by them. "What are you wanting, Peyton? I'm not really in the mood for your twisted mind games.

"Just walk me to class is all," the girl said simply.

Chris rolled his blue eyes, shutting his locker. "Fine, whatever."

"Excellent," Peyton replied, grabbing Chris's hand and pulling his arm around her waist. The two walked past Rachel and Lucas and heading into the classroom.


	2. On To Better ThingsI Think

The school bell rang with the halls of Tree Hill High flooding with bodies slamming into one another, all trying to either get to the cafeteria or outside for lunch. Small, scared freshman ducked and covered as all the upper classman came barging down the main hallway, headed for the doors.

"Can you believe that test in Trig? That was just torture!"

"Haley, you get an A on every test you take. I think you'll be fine," Nathan replied, patting her on the back. His blue eyes shot up after shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth, spotting his friend walking toward their little group. "Chris! Dude where have you been? I haven't seen you all morning."

Chris took a seat at their regular table, tossing his bag on the ground next to him. "I'm not having the best morning, Nate." Haley immediately stood and walked over, quickly taking the seat next to him. "Aww, what's wrong Chris?" She questioned with concerned eyes. Nathan rolled his eyes at his best friend's secret but obvious crush on the musician.

The trio had been friends for as long as they could remember. They grew up together, always at one another's house. Nathan and Haley were inseparable, knowing each other since they were in diapers. Chris Keller came along in the first grade, instantly making friends with the pair after an incident with Nathan Scott's older brother, Lucas. Nathan immediately came to Chris's rescue and became friends after.

"I don't feel like talking about it, Hales. But thanks," Chris replied, giving his friend a slight smile. Haley returned the smile, it quickly fading when she saw her older sister stomping their way.

"Would anyone be opposed to me killing the Queen Bee?" Taylor asked, sitting down next to her boyfriend. "Well it's nice to see you in such a cheery mood for a change," Nathan laughed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Shut up," she snapped, hitting him in the chest. "I seriously can't stand Peyton Sawyer and her little whore posse. Thinking they run this place? Bitch please."

"Well they kind of do, Taylor," Haley shrugged, grabbing her bag and standing up from the table. "And it's because people like you let them get under your skin, and they think they have some sort of control over you." Taylor watched her sister walk away then turned to Nathan. "Can you believe she just said that to me?" Nathan's blue eyes shot over to Chris, who was trying to keep himself from laughing. "Umm, well yeah. She's kind of right, Taylor," he said quietly. "You guys just suck!" she replied, standing up and walking away.

"Dude, your girlfriend is nuts. You know that, right?" Chris questioned, watching Taylor walk away. "Yeah, but she's just so hot. And looks beats sanity any day." Chris laughed and nodded his head, looking back at the doors as the bell rang. "I'll see you tonight at the Rivercourt, right? You have been bailing on me for the past week," Nathan said, standing up.

"Yeah man. Tonight for sure." Chris stood up and walked to the doors, watching Peyton get in her car. As he turned around, he bumped into a familiar redhead. "Oh shit, I'm sorr-oh hey, Rachel," his voice got softer. "Hey, I was actually coming to come talk to you," she said with a smile.

"Oh Chrisssss!" a voice echoed across the empty campus. "Are you coming or what?" Chris looked back at Peyton who was waiting in her car and nodded his head. "I'll see you later, Rachel."

The green eyed girl watched him ride off with the curly-haired blonde. "Yeah, see ya later," she whispered before walking back inside.


	3. He Made His Choice

As the night fell, the crisp air circled around the teenagers fumbling around on the Rivercourt. This was there home; where everyone felt like a family. No matter what happened in their day-to-day lives, they could always come together on this court and feel like they belong. Like they were a part of something real, and it was okay to be themselves. The guys always took over the court with their games; the girls never being allowed to join in. Not that they necessarily wanted to. It was always a game full of egos and trash talk, things the girls could never fully grasp. They were forced to sit on the sidelines, cheering on their friends.

"So where is Keller?" Taylor asked, looking at Nathan. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her lips were attached to his. Rarely did they ever separate, only when their friends finally voiced that they had had enough. "I thought you said he was going to show tonight. For once." Nathan sighed, watching the rest of the guys getting their hopes up. "I guess not. Let's just start without him, guys."

Tires screeched as the car came to a hault, causing the clan's heads to shoot up. Chris got out of the car and walked toward the group. "Uhh, sorry I'm late. Did you give my spot away, Nate?"

Nathan released his hold on his girlfriend and walked over to Chris. "Dude what is she doing here? You know Taylor is gonna flip out on her, right?"

"Relax, Nathan. It'll be fine. Let's just shoot for teams, alright?" Chris walked out onto the court, high-fiving the guys along the way. "Ball," he demanded as he stood at the free-throw line. Skills threw him the ball and watched as the musician surprisingly sunk it in. "What? I've been practicing," Chris shrugged. The guys all started playing, Nathan and Chris as captains and the rest being distributed between the two teams.

"Can you believe she would actually show up here?" Haley asked her sister in a low whisper.

Long, creamy legs extended out of the car, heels sinking into the ground below. As she shut the door, she exposed her tight, black mini-skirt and leather jacket covering her white tank. Peyton didn't seem too bothered by the whispers and stares that were coming from the girls to her right.

"She's got to be using him to get at Rachel. I mean, what else could Peyton Sawyer want with Chris Keller?" Haley asked, trying to give Peyton a glare but just couldn't seem to get it right. "Relax, Haley. I'll take care of this," Taylor replied, standing up from the bleachers and walking toward the blonde, Haley and the rest of the girls following right behind. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Peyton took her focus of the guys, turning her attention to Taylor. "Umm, I think I'm here to watch Chris play. Why, is that a problem?" she asked, taking a step toward her.

Taylor folded her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes. "What, having every square inch of school isn't enough...you have to try and come and take this too?" The fire grew in Taylor's eyes as Peyton took another step toward her. "Bitch, you have five seconds to back up out of my face." Haley stood there, practically shaking and not sure what to do.

Peyton laughed, Taylor's words bouncing off her like nothing. "_You're_ threatening _me_? That's cute...umm I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name. Oh maybe that's because you don't matter?" Peyton rolled her hazel eyes and attempted to push past the tall blonde.

"Big mistake," Taylor snapped, clenching her fist and connecting it with Peyton's left eye.

_**Thudddd.**_

Peyton fell upon impact, holding her eye as she went down. Taylor went to dive on top of her, strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her back. "Let me go, Nathan. This bitch has had it coming for awhile now!" she screamed, arms and legs flying, trying to break free of his hold on her. "Chris! Get this bitch out of here, now!" Nathan demanded, looking at the musician with disgust.

Chris walked over and helped Peyton to her feet, her retracting her arm from his hand. "Let's get out of here, Chris. You don't belong with these nobodies anyway." Chris looked back at his friends. "Yeah, I guess I don't," he said, walking the blonde back to her car.

"Chris!" Haley yelled after him. "Let him go, Hales. He made his choice," Skills said, arm around her. Everyone walked back to the court, Nathan still watching as Peyton and Chris drove away into the darkness.


End file.
